


wwe creative wants the miz to suffer

by bloodymox



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, Not Kayfabe Compliant, d bry and mizzie were close the whole episode like wow, i feel like that's a given lel, otherwise this fic is g-rated, shane is so fucking done with these gays, smth dumb based on sd last night, there's some swearing amd sexual innuendos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 03:37:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16548119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodymox/pseuds/bloodymox
Summary: miz didn't ask for any of this tbh. neither did daniel or shane, but sometimes it be like that.





	wwe creative wants the miz to suffer

Once Smackdown went off-air and the lights came on, Mike helped Shane to his feet and brushed himself off. He may not care as much about his suits as "the Miz" did, but it was still pretty damn expensive. Mike chuckled and shook his head as he and Shane headed up the ramp.  
  
"I'd like to know who the fuck in creative has it out for me," he said, "because they were _really_ pushing it tonight."  
  
"How so," Shane asked.  
  
"By having me and Bryan pretty much attached at the hip for the entire two hours we were on air. One segment here and a few promos there is one thing; but that was just....it was almost too much."  
  
Shane laughed as the pair went through the gorilla. "Yeah, I gotta say: that's the closest I've ever seen you come to breaking character. I'm impressed you didn't, honestly."  
  
"Yeah, especially during those little stare-downs; now _that_ was torture."  
  
Mike and Shane turned to the source of the voice and, lo and behold, it was none other than the goat man himself.  
  
"Not to mention," Bryan added, "you're wearing my favorite suit of yours. It was quite distracting."

"You're one to talk!," Mike scoffed. "Walking out there with your hair pulled back, wearing that stupid zip-up hoodie. Looking that good with such little effort should be illegal."  
  
"Oh my god, Mike, you literally look like a model! It's super unfair. I look like a cool English professor, and you look like James- _freakin'_ -Bond."  
  
Shane rolled his eyes at the others' bickering. "Okay, I'm gonna go before this competitive complimenting turns into something that doesn't exactly suit the whole 'PG era'...I'll see you guys around."  
  
Bryan and Mike stared at each other as Shane walked away. Once the echoes of his footsteps faded, the pair burst out laughing.  
  
"Holy shit," Mike snorted. "He's delusional if he thinks we'd get rated-R in the middle of the hall like this. No class whatsoever!"  
  
The shorter of the two wiped at his eyes. "Yeah, because the locker room is any classier, _babe_."  
  
"Hey, in my defense...yeah. Okay, that's fair...but, still! He doesn't need to call us out like that, _Jesus_."  
  
Bryan wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist and pulled him close. "Not my name, but I guess I'll take it."  
  
Mike blinked before smirking. "Okay, _loverboy_...whaddya say we head back to the hotel, unzip that hoodie of yours, and get to round two?"  
  
"Only if that means I can get that suit off you. It looks awful hot...both literally and figuratively."  
  
The A-Lister brushed a loose strand of hair from his lover's face, kissed him once, then smirked. "Its a deal."

**Author's Note:**

> *returns from the void to write self-indulgent mizbry bullshit, then disappears for another 50 years*


End file.
